Consciousness: Smoke and Mirrors
by ladymoonscar
Summary: The story of 'Thor' from the eyes of the goddess Laga. Will continue into an Avengers fanfic. Part 1 in the 'Consciousness' series.
1. Authors Note: for your information

**A/N: to educate you...**

* * *

**Laga**

* * *

**Laga is the Norse goddess of springs and wells.**

**She is a close friend of Odin and Frigga.**

**She's like an aunt to Thor and Loki.**

**Any source of water is like a mirror for Laga, and she can see and hear everything on every realm.**

**She can travel by her Mirrors, but has to be on that realm.**

* * *

**On a personal note; I do NOT accept the concept of gods/goddesses dying. _Wrath of the Titans_ is a steaming pile of bullshit, that whole story line was wrong.**

**However, a diety will die in this fanfic. Only because it crosses into my Avengers fanfic.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The temple of Laga, the goddess of springs and wells, was a silver fortress that sat on the shore of the ocean some leagues from the palace. The entrance hall was made of polished platinum and different pastel colored banners hung on the walls. The hall was connected to many healing pools and springs where anyone could go to relax or find comfort.

But there was one chamber where only a very select few were allowed to venture. The chamber had been carved out of black obsidian found within the ocean cliffs. This was where Laga stayed with her Mirrors; pools that surveyed all the nine realms. The bigger the Mirror, the more water there was.

It was by these Mirrors Laga communicated with all beings. They also provided the means of transportation for the goddess. She had but to touch a Mirror and would be taken to the location, but only if it was on the same Realm as she.

* * *

Laga stood in her Mirror Chamber. Her face was illuminated by the candle light reflecting off her Mirrors. Her chestnut hair was pulled back and held in place by a simple hairnet that looked like ice crystals and her green eyes were tired from the harshness of the past month.

The doors to her chambers were kicked open and Odin Allfather strode in, carrying something in one arm and Gungnir in his other hand. "Laga!"

The goddess spun around, only slightly irritated. Mostly she was relieved that he had returned in one piece from Jotenhiem. "Allfather, it is good…" The rest of her sentence was lost in a horrified gasp as her hands flew to her mouth.

Odin had lost one eye, gouged out and left unattended to. But he still stood proudly in front of her. "Laga, I need your help."

"You can say that again," Laga snapped, leaping up the stairs to her king's side. "Odin, your eye! Does Frigga know? When did you get back? Why have you not seen to your wounds?"

A sharp cry interrupted her fretting. A baby was nestled in Odin's arm, his eyes staring up at her in fright.

Laga froze. "Allfather…"

Odin sat down and sat Gungnir aside, holding the infant properly. "Laufey's son."

Laga felt a shiver run thru her. "Laufey's son? But does not have a Joten's skin!"

"He is a runt," Odin explained. "Possibly not even wholly Frost Giant." He held the baby out to Laga. "Will you care for him?"

The goddess backed away. "Me?! Odin, I am no mother. You know what I am like around children! I could not possibly care for him."

Odin raised the eyebrow above his missing eye. "Because he is a Frost Giant?"

"No!" Laga spat. "Because he is an infant and I do not know what to do. You and Frigga have little Thor! Raise the two of them together…"

Odin forced the babe into Laga's arms. She scrambled to hold the child right. The babe stared up at her, his baby blue eyes connecting with her green ones. She swallowed and her arms tightened around his tiny form.

Odin smiled at the sight of them; they almost looked like mother and son. "You have been alone and cut off from the realms for too long, my friend. Give the child a home and give yourself a reason to live."

Laga couldn't deny that holding the child felt right, but she couldn't. "Odin, I'm not ready for such a commitment. Besides, the war is over, yes? You will need me to help with the treaty between you and Laufey. I cannot raise a babe." Her voice trembled slightly.

Odin sighed and took the child back. "Very well, Laga. Very well."

Laga tried to compose herself. "If I might ask; to what end did you bring him here?"

Odin caressed the babe's cheek with a finger. "Perhaps, one day, this boy will help join Asgard and Jotenhiem. And…he had been left to die. I could not leave him."

Laga took a deep breath. "We should get you to the Infirmary." Her expression turned fierce. "I can't believe you came straight here without even seeing to that gaping hole in your head!"


	3. The Casket of a Thousand Winters

Laga, the Norse goddess of springs and wells, entered the golden palace of the Aesir. Her turquoise gown rippled around her like water, drawing attention from everyone present. She was one of the most beautiful deities on Asgard; with chestnut hair that changed length every day and sharp green eyes that took in every little detail.

Today, her hair was long; pulled into a bun with two braids hanging over her shoulders, accessorized with blue and green beads that matched her belt.

"Laga!"

The goddess turned and smiled warmly. "Frigga, it is so good to see you on such a happy day."

Queen Frigga embraced the young goddess. "The Allfather will be pleased that you have come. As will Thor and Loki."

Laga's smile turned coy. "Ah, the boys. Well, must not keep the children waiting."

* * *

Thor and Loki both pulled on their helmets and grinned at each other. "Now give us a kiss," Loki joked.

Thor laughed. "Stop it."

"Oh, how I have dreaded this day," said a trickling voice from the entrance to the brothers' chambers. Laga pressed the back of her hand to her forehead in mock despair. "The two princes in the guises of a bird and cow! Oh, Asgard will suffer!"

"Here now, Lady Laga," Thor chuckled. "You are speaking to the soon-to-be king of Asgard!"

Laga's smile was proud as she embraced the blonde giant. "Don't think the jests will cease tonight, Odinson. They'll only get worse." She pulled away and turned to Loki. "As for you, O Trickster, cow or no, you look terribly frightening."

Loki smiled. "I know of no higher praise, aunt."

It was a name that both boys had insisted on calling her from the day they could both talk. It gave Laga misty eyes still.

She cleared her throat and fussed over Loki's gauntlets. "You both are equally blessed, my loved ones." She fixed them with a piercing green stare. "Never forget that."

Thor kissed her forehead. "I am glad you are here, Laga."

* * *

Laga stood next to Odin's throne with Frigga on his other side. She watched as Thor entered, swinging his hammer around and responding well as the crowd cheered him on. With a peek to the corner of her eye, Laga noted how stoic Odin looked on the outside. On the inside, she knew him to be nearly bursting with pride.

Thor reached the steps that led up to Odin and his throne and knelt, placing Mjolnir on the floor. He looked up at his parents and winked at his mother, how gave him an exasperated look.

Odin raised a hand and all went quiet. "Thor Odinson. My heir. My first born…" Here his voice cracked slightly with emotion. "So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King."

Laga's gaze shifted from Thor to Loki. The Trickster caught her staring and smiled. Her heart nearly burst; ever since she had first held him as a babe, she had been wrapped around his finger. Then she felt the air cool considerably. Her emerald eyes flashed to the crowds; something was wrong…

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor answered.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!" Thor vowed.

Laga shivered and once again caught Loki's eye. His brow furrowed in a silent question. Of course, he and the other warriors did not feel the cold, for their armor protected them. Laga wore but a gown with no sleeves.

"On this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Laga saw it; frost creeping up a pillar. Odin saw it, too.

"Frost Giants!" the Allfather cried.

Laga leapt into action, summoning a Mirror to her side. "The weapons Vault!"

"Laga, go!" Odin ordered.

The goddess nodded and shoved her arm thru the Mirror. She disappeared from the Throne Room…

…and materialized out of a pool inside the Vault.

Three Frost Giants rounded upon her, one of them holding the Casket of a Thousand Winters. The Casket glowed and a screaming beam shot towards her. But Laga held up a hand, palm facing the beam, and the cold fury parted from her.

"Do you forget?" she asked. "I am Laga, the goddess of springs and wells. Water, even frozen water, obeys me." She gathered up the water in the pools and shot them towards the Frost Giants heads. The water wrapped around them, cutting off their air.

One by one, they fell dead.

Laga released the water and the frost that had surrounded the Vault began to melt. Laga knelt beside the two guards that the Frost Giants had killed and began murmuring thanks for their lives.

Odin, Thor and Loki arrived, taking in the horror of what stood in front of them.

Laga stood and picked up the fallen Casket, setting it once again on its pedestal. "The Casket is safe, my king. The Jotuns have paid for this intrusion with their lives."

"Then all is well," Odin murmured, coming to stand by her side. "You have done a great service, Laga. Thank you."

"All is well?!" Thor growled.

"I have a truce with Laufey, their king," Odin said.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor protested. He turned to Laga. "Did you not see them planning this?"

"No," Laga answered. "My Mirrors follow Laufey always. This was an act of a few, not him."

"As king of Asgard," Thor began.

"But you're not king!" Odin snapped. "Nor are you ready."

* * *

**A/N: aw snap!**

**reviews are love and respect**


	4. Seared Into My Mind

CHAPTER TWO-

* * *

Laga stood in her Mirror Room alone. She had sent her priestesses home early, needing the privacy she had once clung to. Back then, she had stayed to her temple. Odin would come to her, his oldest friend. At first the Allfather had only wished to see the Mirrors, then he began asking her council, sometimes over trivial matters.

When the Frost Giants had begun attacking Midgard, Odin had sent Laga as an ambassador of the Aesir. At the time, Laga had thought it had been the greatest mistake of her existence. Sometimes she still thought that.

After the truce had been made between Odin and Laufey, Laga had set up hidden Mirrors all around Laufey, to keep an eye on him. But, during her time as an ambassador, Laga had fallen in love with Laufey, and the Jotun king had likewise loved her.

Now, Laga waved an arm over a Mirror and the image of Laufey sitting on his broken throne became clear to her. He was alone and seemed to be sleeping. She watched him, at first with the eyes of a woman, but then with the eyes of a love-sick girl.

"Laufey," she whispered.

The Jotun king twitched. "I knew you would come, Laga." His deep voice rumbled in a pitch no higher than a whisper. Laga always thought it was his voice she had loved first.

"You know of the attack?" she asked softly.

"The Casket of a Thousand Winters is the birthright of the Frost Giants," Laufey said. "It is our birthright as much as the Mirrors are yours."

Laga leaned forward, her chestnut hair slipping over her shoulders. "Did you sanction it?"

Laufey looked up at last, his red eyes meeting her green ones. "You know I could never lie to you, goddess. Those men worked on their own accord."

Laga let out a small breath and the tension in her body lifted. "Thank you, King Laufey."

The Frost Giant lean forward and extended his hand, as if to touch her cheek. "Will you come back to me?"

Laga raised a hand as if to touch his cheek. "In another life, maybe."

Laufey's hand pressed against the Mirror and an imprint of his appendage passed thru the Mirror to settle against Laga's skin. "Do you remember that first night, goddess?"

Laga closed her eyes and smiled. "I do. It's seared into my mind."

The imprint of Laufey's hand slid from her face to her breasts. His red eyes darkened in lust. "As it is in mine, goddess."

Laga touched his hand with hers. "I fear those days are long behind us, Laufey."

The Frost Giant king reluctantly pulled his hand away. "I will wait for you in that other life."

Laga bowed her head. "As will I."

It was their way of saying goodbye to each other.

Laga let the Mirror fade and turned away. She walked down a flight of obsidian stairs into her chambers. There, she unpinned her gown and let it slip to the ground. She stepped into a swimming hole and let the water rise up and caress her bare skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in thru her nose.

"Laga! Laga, I need you!"

The goddess's breath released in an irritated sigh. She glided over to the edge of the swimming hole and summoned a small Mirror to her. Loki's face looked out at her. "Loki, what is it?"

"Thor is going to Jotunhiem," he warned. "Lady Sif, the Warriors and I are going to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Loki," Laga began.

"I need you to warn father," Loki continued. "Laga, please."

The goddess looked into his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I will warn Odin. Loki, be careful."

* * *

Dressed in a blue and silver tunic, Laga strode into Odin's chambers. "My king!"

Odin and Frigga looked up, surprised to see her dressed as if to fight.

"Thor has gone to Jotunhiem," Laga said. "Loki, Sif and the other have gone with him."

Odin slammed his fist down on the table. "Prepare Sleipnir! I go to bring those fools back."

Laga followed Odin out to the stables, where he mounted the eight-legged horse and she a grey stallion. They shot out of the stables and down the Bifrost bridge to the Observatory where the dark skinned god Heimdall stood as Gatekeeper.

He bowed low as Odin and Laga approached. "Forgive me, my king."

"Open the Bifrost," Odin commanded.

Heimdall withdrew his sword and slid it into a pedestal in the center of the Observatory. Energy shot from the pedestal and the Observatory began to spin at a blinding pace. The Bifrost opened and Odin and Laga spurred their horses into the vortex.

* * *

Thor, Loki and the others looked up as the Bifrost deposited Odin and Laga on the wasteland of Jotunhiem.

"We'll finish them together!" Thor yelled in triumph.

"Silence!" Odin hissed.

Laufey walked away from his thousands of warriors and stood in front of Odin. "Allfather…you are looking weary."

"Laufey," Odin said, "end this now."

"Your boy sought this out," Laufey pointed out. His red eyes fell onto Laga, who shivered under his gaze. "And you, goddess of springs and wells, you would entrap me with your words and memories of our past?"

Laga swallowed, but met his eyes. "These are the actions of a boy, Laufey. Treat them as such."

Laufey bared his teeth in anger. "Take them, goddess…and never come to me again." He turned back to Odin. "Know that the boy has brought war between our two worlds."

Odin raised Gungnir and the Bifrost swept them back to the Observatory.

The Allfather dismounted Sleipnir and sent it cantering back to the stables. He pulled Heimdall's sword out of the pedestal and threw it to him. "Get Frandal to the healing room! Go!"

Sif, Volstagg and Hogan carried Frandal out with Heimdall behind them. Laga sent her horse after them. Only she, Loki, Thor and Odin remained.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin shouted. "You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor shot back.

Laga took a step forward, but Loki caught her arm. "Let them," Loki murmured.

"I was a fool," Odin said calmly. "To think that you were ready." He held out his hand and Mjolnir flew out of Thor's hand to him. "I take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before him! And I cast you out!"

The Bifrost opened again and Thor was pulled into it.

"Father!" Loki started to say.

Odin growled at him and stormed off. Laga sighed and hung her head. "This is all falling apart."

Loki touched her shoulder. "Are you alright? I mean you and Laufey…"

The goddess looked up at him and smiled tenderly. She straightened his collar trivially. "I'm fine. What about you? I tried to get there as soon as I could…"

Loki hesitated and looked down at his arm. "There was a moment when a Jotun…touched my skin. Volstagg was burned, but me…"

Laga felt herself go white and she ducked her head. "Everything will be fine, Loki. We just need to go back to our normal lives."

* * *

**A/N: Laga and Laufey?! it sounded good at the time.**

**reviews are love and respect!**

**remember that this is Laga's point of view, so not a lot of thor.**


	5. Geneology

CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

Odin stood alone in a spring room, looking down over Asgard.

Frigga stomped up to him. "How could you have done this?!

Odin looked to her. "Do you understand what he has set in motion? He has taken us to the brink of war!"

"But banishment?!" Frigga cried. "You would lose him forever? He's your son!"

Odin straightened. "And what would you have done?"

"I would not have exiled him to a world of mortals," Frigga retorted. "Stripped of his powers to suffer alone."

Odin's bushy eyebrows met. "That is why I am king. I, too, grieve for the loss of our son! But there are somethings that even I cannot undo."

"You could bring him back," Frigga began.

"No!" Odin bellowed. "His fate is in his own hands now."

Frigga turned and stormed away.

The spring behind Odin rippled and Laga lifted herself from the water. "My king," she murmured, bowing her head.

"You were listening," Odin said, turning back to the city.

Laga straightened. "Well, you were arguing by a spring." She walked down until she stood next to him. "Perhaps Midgard was too harsh a place," she murmured.

Odin's remaining eye narrowed. "Laga…"

"And while the two of you are fretting over Thor and a war that may not come," Laga continued forcefully. "Who is watching Loki? His journey to Jotunhiem has made him suspicious."

"Do you regret not raising him yourself?" Odin asked.

Laga smiled slightly. "Perhaps. I would not have kept the truth from him. He deserves more than that." She turned her bright green eyes onto Odin. "I have never questioned you, my friend. But it seems that I have been wrong on that front. Things are now in motion that might not have a happy ending."

A Mirror appeared beside them. Laga waved an arm over it and the mist parted to reveal Loki walking towards the weapons Vault. Laga sighed. "He will touch the Casket, Odin. We both know what that will do."

* * *

Loki walked up to the Casket of a Thousand Winters and paused. What if this was just some misunderstanding? Or trick? Laughable; he was the Trickster. Loki picked up the Casket.

"Stop!" Odin stood at the Vault entrance, Laga just behind him.

Loki didn't move. "Am I cursed?"

"No," Odin answered.

Loki sat the Casket down and turned to face them. His eyes were blood red, his skin blue. But he slowly turned back into an Aesir. "What am I?"

"You are my son," Odin said simply.

Loki gritted his teeth. "I want more than that." He slowly walked towards them. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunhiem, was it?"

Odin exchanged a look with Laga. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went to the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring."

"Laufey's son," Laga finally said.

Loki stared at her in horror. "Laufey's son? You knew?"

Laga swept past Odin and in front of Loki. "Darling, you are no less an Aesir. This is your home, your family. We love you, Loki."

Loki looked up at Odin. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin didn't answer.

"Tell me!" Loki shouted.

Laga buried her face in her hands and let out a choked sob. This was her fault… All her fault! If only she had been given the sense all those years ago! If only she had fought harder against her feelings!

"I thought we could unite the realms," Odin finally explained. "Bring about an alliance, a permanent peace." He sighed. "But those plans no longer matter."

Loki looked hurt and angry. "So I am nothing more than another stolen relic?" He rounded on Laga. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"We were trying to protect you, love," Laga said.

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children at night?" Loki demanded. "You know it all makes sense now; why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

There was a thump. Laga and Loki turned to see that Odin had collapsed.

"Odin!" Laga cried, sprinting to his side. She gripped his hand as Loki called for the guards. "It's the Odinsleep," she realized. "Loki! Hold onto him!" As Loki gripped Odin's tunic, Laga reached over and plunged her hand into one of the pools of water, materializing a moment later in Odin's private chambers.

* * *

**A/N: i hope i'm doing a good job. i am also looking for some cover art for my fanfics. if you feel up to the challange, please PM me**

**reviews are love!**


	6. The Gift

CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

Frigga sat at her husband's bedside, holding his hand. Odin laid there, looking pale and lifeless, his body and the space around it warped from the effect of the Odinsleep. The walls of the chamber moved close around him, protecting him like a dark crypt, sealing off any daylight.

Loki sat at Odin's side, across from Frigga. "I never get used to seeing him like this. How long will it last?"

"I don't know," Frigga admitted. "We were unprepared for this."

"He's been putting it off for so long," Laga murmured, breaking away from the shadows. Her face is lined and her usually glossy chestnut hair is sparsely populated with grey. It's as if she, too, feels the effects of the Odinsleep.

"Why did you lie?" Loki asked softly, not looking away from Odin.

"We didn't want you to feel different," Frigga explained. From behind her, Laga made a small noise thru her nose. "Laga wanted to tell you, but we convinced her otherwise."

Loki finally met Laga's gaze. "Why?"

Laga understood what he meant. "I was too young watch over a child. Most of my time was disposed to Jotunhiem and the treaty." She crossed over to him and kissed his forehead softly. "But I have always loved you, my darling. I have always thought of you as my son."

Loki slumped forward and rested his head against her bosom. Laga held him as if he were still a young child. Over his head, Laga met Frigga's eyes and the two women shared a silent look.

The door opened and several guards walked in. Loki jerked away from Laga, determined not to seem weak. "What is this?" he asked.

Laga walked over to the guards and took Gungnir from one of them. "Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours." She held the spear out to Loki.

The young god hesitated and looked at Frigga. "Make your father proud," she said encouragingly.

Loki looked back to Laga and carefully took Gungnir.

* * *

In her privet chambers, Laga sat at the vanity. She was dressed in a low-cut, white gown with a silver wrap. Her hair was loose and hung around her in waves. The goddess sighed lifted a hand to touch her collarbone. Her neck was so bare.

Laga's eyes glazed over in memory and her hand dropped to the lowest drawer of the vanity. She pulled it out and picked up a black velvet case. She opened it and stared at what was inside, even as her eyes turned wet with tears.

It was a choker necklace; made of a braided silver metal with tiny aquamarine stones embedded in it. A small charm hung off it; a piece of ice crystal carved into the shape of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. It had been a gift from Laufey, something the Jotun king had made himself. He had given it to Laga after they had spent that first night together.

Laga picked it up and fixed it around her neck. Her fingers ran across the ice crystal and a tear finally slid down her cheek.

_Laufey, it's beautiful!_

_ It is only a trifle compared to your beauty, my water princess…_

The doors to the Mirror Room opened and, a moment later, a priestess walked into Laga's chambers. "Forgive me, my lady, but Lady Sif and the Warriors Three request an audience with you."

Laga sighed. "Very well." She stood up and swept up to the Mirror Room, wiping her eyes under the pretense of brushing her bangs out of her face.

Sif, Volstagg, Frandal and Hogun bowed. "Lady Laga, we must speak with you."

Laga raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with Odin sleeping, Thor's banishment and Loki on the throne?"

"Yes, milady," Sif answered, straightening. "We have already seen Loki and asked him to lift Thor's banishment, but he has refused."

Laga nodded. "As he should. His first command cannot undo one of Odin's."

"That's what he said," Frandal muttered.

"Besides," Laga continued sharply. "I believe that Thor needs this. He needs to learn humility before rising to the throne permanently."

"But what if he is in trouble?" Volstagg asked. "What if he's injured or something?"

Laga sighed and waved an arm over the closest Mirror. Thor stood talking with two young women and an older man. "He looks fine."

They didn't look appeased.

Laga took the Mirror into her hands. "Would it satisfy you all if I watched him constantly and warned you if he is in danger?"

Sif frowned, but nodded. "Thank you, my lady."

Laga waved them away. "I have much to attend to today." She looked to her priestess. "I do not wish to be disturbed at all for the remainder of the day. Am I clear?"

The priestess curtsied. "Yes, goddess."

* * *

Every single Mirror was opened and floated around Laga. She was spread thin; watching over Thor, Jotunhiem, Laufey, Heimdall, her temple, Asgard, Odin, Sif and the Warriors, Midgard, the city of Pueblo Antigua…

Laga groaned and summoned some water to harden and become a chair for her. "I'm getting too old for this…" She swiveled around to watch Thor and his new companions eating in a local diner. Thor shoveled eggs, bacon and pancakes into his mouth with such gusto that alarmed the man and one of the women and amused the other girl.

Thor took a gulp of something from a ceramic mug. "This drink…I like it! Another!" He smashed the mug on the floor, making everyone jump.

"Are you crazy?!" the young woman demanded, kneeling down and scooping up the mug. "What was that?!"

Thor didn't understand. "It was delicious. I wanted another."

"Then you can just ask," the woman said. "Nicely."

"I meant no disrespect," Thor said sincerely.

Laga sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I thought I taught you better, Thor."

In the Mirror, the woman sighed. "No more smashing things, deal?"

Thor nodded. "You have my word." He went back to his breakfast.

Laga smiled as the girl whipped a small device and said, "This is so going on Facebook. Smile!" Thor smiled boyishly and the girl lowered the device. "How can you eat a whole box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?"

Laga laughed and sent the Mirror behind a few others. "It's been so long since I've been to Midgard. Perhaps I should venture there soon."

"Not too soon, I trust?"

Laga jumped and leapt out of her chair, the water turning back into liquid and splashing her gown and Loki's boots. "Loki! How did you get in here?"

Loki smiled devilishly. "The door, of course."

Laga frowned. "I am sorry, darling, but I am very busy at the moment."

Loki seemed to sag in disappointment. "I understand. I am sorry for the intrusion."

Laga hated it when he gave her that wounded puppy look. "It's no matter. Come, let us have some refreshment." She looped her arm thru his and they walked down to her chambers. A balcony jutted out over the beach and gave an excellent view of the Bifrost.

Loki sat down in a chair and watched as Laga began making tea. "You were watching Thor."

"Of course I was," Laga said. "It has been so long since any of you young things were on Midgard. The humans have changed so much over the past thousand years. It's almost impressive. But they are a young race. Still very much to learn."

Loki's eyebrows rose. "Do you admire them?"

"At times," Laga admitted. "My last visit was very educational. And I met a very lovely fellow; Albert Einstein. Brilliant man; you might have liked him."

Loki snorted. "I have never understood humans, nor do I wish to." He eyed her. "Do you think Thor will fit in there?"

Laga thought of the young woman and smiled. "With a little guidance, I think so." She served the tea and sat down. Her expression turned serious. "Loki, is there anything you wish to speak about?"

The Trickster groaned. "Why must you fuss over me so?"

"Because you are always up to something mischievous or puzzling over something to great for you," Laga shot back. "Darling, please talk to me."

Loki sipped the tea. "There is nothing, aunt. I am…coping well enough."

Laga sighed. She was doing this a lot today. "Very well."

The two sat in silence a while longer, drinking their tea. Then Loki spotted her necklace. "Where did you get that?"

Laga blushed. "Oh… It was a gift from…" She broke off, unsure how to continue.

Loki caught on and his expression turned stony. "From Laufey?"

"When I was an ambassador," Laga admitted. "He was always good to me." Her hand lifted to stroke the charm. She took a deep breath. "Loki, there is something I must…"

Loki shot to his feet. "I have detained you from your duties for too long, aunt. I will leave you now." He strode back inside, Laga on his heels.

"Loki, wait," Laga beseeched. "I have to tell you this."

"I don't want to hear it!" Loki snapped. He stopped, regretting his harshness. "I'm sorry, Laga. I did not mean to snap."

Laga cupped his face in her hands. "Loki…"

He took her hand and kissed it. "Good night, Laga." He left.

* * *

**A/N: just had surgery the other day, so it's gonna be a while before i update on anything.**

**what do you think Laga was trying to tell Loki?**

**reviews are love**


	7. Hidden

**A/N: this is a short chapter, mostly cuz my painkillers send me to sleep. thanks for the sympathy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

Somehow, thru his charm no doubt, Thor had convinced the mortal Jane Foster to take him to a fortified part of the desert where Mjolnir had landed. Humans, Laga felt, were sometimes too curious for their own good.

While Jane waited, hidden, on a hill top, Thor slipped past the chain-link fence and taken out a couple of guards. Laga watched, slightly annoyed, as some sort of alarm was tripped and Thor fought his way to his hammer.

In another Mirror, Jane pulled out a device similar to the one her friend, Darcy, had and murmured, "Hi, Erik, it's me. Don't worry; I'm completely safe. But, um, if you don't hear from me in, like, an hour, um, come to the crater site and try to find me, okay? I did exactly what you told me not to do. Thanks. Bye."

Laga smirked. Poor dear must've been so confused.

A large man punched Thor, sending him on his rear. Thor sized the man up. "You're big." He grinned. "Fought bigger."

The two began fighting as it started to rain heavily. It was a close thing, but Thor eventually left the other man in the mud. He walked to the center of the strange fortress surrounding Mjolnir. Thor gripped the hammer's handle and tugged.

Mjolnir didn't move.

Thor flexed, but still the hammer did not budge. Thor used both his hands and pulled with all his might, yet still Mjolnir remained stuck.

Suddenly, the Mirror went blank.

Laga frowned. She turned to look at Jane, but found that Mirror blank as well. Laga spun around and summoned all her Mirrors on Midgard. All but a few were dark. The ones that were open were far from where Thor was at the moment.

Laga's green eyes narrowed. Someone was using magic against her.

* * *

Laga materialized out of the basin of water Heimdall kept in the Observatory for her. "Good Heimdall," she greeted with a bow of her head.

The Gatekeeper dipped his head in return. "Lady Laga. You are troubled?"

"My Mirrors have gone dark," Laga said. "I cannot see Thor."

Heimdall turned his golden gaze towards Midgard. His usually stoic face tightened.

"Can you see him?" Laga asked, fearing the exiled god was hurt.

"No," Heimdall answered. "I cannot see our prince."


	8. Hello, Father

CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

Laga and Heimdall stood in the Observatory for a good hour before Thor came back into sight. The Mirror beside Laga cleared to reveal Thor sitting in a bar with Erik Selvig, drinking.

Laga let out a pent up breath and placed her hands on her hips. "What in the name of Valhalla is going on? My Mirrors have never failed me before."

"It is troubling," Heimdall agreed. "First someone found a way to deceive my sight and now your Mirrors have gone dark." He hesitated. "Forgive me, my lady, but this all seems to be Loki's work."

A few days before, Laga would have gotten very angry from that comment. Now, she was troubled. "Loki knows about his true heritage…but that was after the Jotuns tried to steal the Casket. He has always been one for mischief, but I cannot believe he would lead Frost Giants into Asgard."

"Can you really?" Heimdall dared to ask.

Laga's mouth thinned into a hard line. "Keep me posted, Heimdall." And she swept out of the Observatory, her Mirror hovering beside her.

* * *

It was dark on Jotunhiem as Loki entered Laufey's throne room. He was nervous, but hid it behind a mask of smugness.

Laufey didn't even look up from his hunched position. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

Loki held out his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "I've come alone and unarmed."

Laufey looked up. "To what end?"

Loki smiled. "To make you another proposition."

Laufey straightened up with the smallest trace of a smile. "So you're the one who let us into Asgard."

Loki grinned. "You're welcome."

Laufey scowled. "My men are dead, and I have no Casket. You are a deceiver." He lashed out, grabbing Loki around the throat, but Loki calmly stood his ground.

"You have no idea what I am," Loki said as his skin turned blue and his eyes red. The Jotuns stared in shock. Loki grinned. "Hello, father."

Laufey released him and Loki's body turns back to normal. Intrigued, Laufey sized up his son. "I was told you had died. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

Loki laughed. "No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me."

Laufey paused. "Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you."

Loki slowly paced around the chamber as he spoke. "I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and let you can slay him where he lies."

Laufey studied Loki's face. "Why not kill him yourself?"

Loki smirked. "I suspect that the Asgardians would not be too pleased with a king who had murdered his predecessor. After I have been instated as Asgard's king, I will return the Casket to you and you can restore Jotunhiem to all of its former…glory."

Laufey stood up, barley unable to contain his excitement. "This is a great day for Jotunhiem. Asgard is finally ours."

Loki shook his head. "No. Asgard is mine. The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told."

Laufey considered his words. "What about the goddess Laga? She will not take this lightly."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "No. But she will come around…if her old lover were to take her to his grand palace." Even as he said it, the words felt like razors in his mouth and throat.

Laufey smiled. "I accept."

Loki turned to leave, the slightest trace of a smile on his face.

* * *

Back in her Mirror Room, Laga slumped forward and put her head in her hands waiting for her Mirrors to come alive again. With a flashed, the Mirror in front of her showed Thor and Jane sat upon a roof around a small pit fire. Thor was explaining the concept of Yggdrasil to the woman. She seemed very interested.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Laga watched the two for a while, until Jane had fallen asleep and Thor was beginning to doze. Something had changed in the prince, something for the better.

Laga cleared her Mirrors, walked down to her chambers and slid under the blankets on her bed. There, she dreamed of Laufey and what they should have shared.

* * *

**A/N: this is an edit. i was watching Thor and decided to put this scene as Loki's POV**

**reviews are love.**

**cover art is greatly appreciated**


	9. To Midgard

CHAPTER SEVEN-

* * *

Laga lifted herself out of the pool in Odin's chambers. She crossed over to his side and checked him for any sign that he would wake up.

"Odin," she whispered. She clasped his hand and sat down on the bed. "Odin, I need you. Asgard needs you. Your sons need you. Thor has, I believe proven himself worthy once more. But I fear for Loki. The revelation of him being a Frost Giant has shocked him more than we first realized. And someone, I fear it is Loki as well, has somehow managed to evade Heimdall's sight and darken my Mirrors."

Odin slept on.

"I know you can hear me, my friend," Laga pleaded. "Please help me! I do not know what to do."

A raven suddenly flew out of the shadows and circled around her head before landing on the bedpost. It cawed three times then a fourth before flying away and disappearing.

Laga stared after it then back down at Odin. A smile slowly spread across her lips. She knew what to do. She kissed Odin's cheek. "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

"Our dearest friend banished," Frandal said, pacing. "Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you manage to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care?!" He tossed Volstagg's plate into a fire.

Volstagg jumped to his feet. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!"

Sif and Hogun sprang forward to pull the two apart. "Stop it!" Sif hissed. "We know what to do. We're just too afraid to do it."

"We must go," Hogun said. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason," Frandal pointed out.

"To hell with treason," Volstagg said, "It's suicide!"

"Thor would do the same for any of us," Sif said.

"Hush," Volstagg mumbled. "Heimdall or Laga could be watching."

Laga stepped out of a fountain. "We are always watching."

Volstagg gulped. "We're doomed."

Laga laughed. "Not at all. I have decided that I need a little vacation. It's been a while since I was on Midgard; it's time to meet new people."

Sif caught on to what the goddess was saying. "It would be our honor to guard you, my lady."

Laga smiled. "Perfect. I shall meet you at the Observatory directly. Take only what you will need." She looked to Volstagg. "That does not entail food."

* * *

Laga dressed in a dark blue tunic with silver stitching, a platinum breastplate, sturdy boots, a belt and black gauntlets. She swept her hair back into a bun and let the rest hang in two braids. She gave instructions to her priestesses to be on the lookout while she was gone and not to tell Loki where she had gone.

Sif and the Warriors met her in the Observatory. Heimdall looked at them all. "I cannot open the Bifrost to you. I am bound by honor to obey our king." He walked out of the Observatory.

"Complicated fellow isn't he?" Frandal muttered.

Laga stepped up to the pedestal and placed her hand on it. The Observatory began to spin. She smiled. "I knew it was a good idea for him to teach me this."

* * *

As the goddess of springs and wells, Laga found deserts very unwelcoming. The harsh sun beat down upon her and the air was too dry. She didn't like it.

"How are we to find Thor?" Volstagg asked. "I mean; civilization."

Laga pulled out a tiny bowl and filled it with water. The Mirror showed Thor in a kitchen with Jane, Darcy and Selvig. "Hold on to me," she commanded, taking Sif by the hand. Sif gipped Volstagg, who held onto Frandal, who held onto Hogun.

The five of them came shooting out of Jane's kitchen sink.

Jane screamed. Darcy dropped a glass. Selvig just stared.

"My friends!" Thor cried in happiness.

"That was rather unpleasant," Volstagg muttered.

Laga turned to Jane and curtsied. "Forgive me, my dear. I am not usually so…forthright."

Jane eyed her. "Are you…like Thor?"

Laga smiled. "I am of Asgard, yes. My name is Laga."

"The Mirror Goddess?" Selvig gasped.

Laga nodded. "That is correct…" She was swept up into a big bear hug by Thor.

"I have missed you, aunt!" Thor laughed, spinning her around. He set her down and became serious. "But you should not have come."

"We've come to bring you home," Frandal said.

Thor turned sad. "You know I cannot return. My father is dead because of me."

"What?" Laga said.

"Thor," Sif said. "You're father lives."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Loki."

Laga shivered. "I feared this was so." She met Thor's eyes. "Loki might be conspiring with Laufey to kill Odin." She snorted at her stupidity. "And we're all here on Midgard." _And I thought he was harmless..._

"Um, guys?" Darcy called, looking out a window.

A dust cloud was forming where Laga and the others had touched down in the desert.

"Was someone else coming?" Darcy asked.

"Laga?" Thor asked.

The goddess strode over to the sink and waved her hand over the surface. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. "The Destroyer has come."


	10. The Destroyer

CHAPTER EIGHT-

* * *

Townspeople filled the streets as the Destroyer marched towards them.

"We have to get everyone out of here," Thor said.

"What about you?" Jane demanded.

"We will stay and fight," Frandal said.

Sif glanced at Laga. "My lady, you should find safety. You are no warrior."

Laga smirked. "Who do you think taught Loki magic?" She started walking towards the Destroyer.

The great metal behemoth looked down at her, as if wondering what this small woman could do to him. Laga raised her hands, palms facing the sky and braced herself for using a lot of magic. There was a loud rumbling and large spouts of water shot out of the various houses and stores.

The water hit the Destroyer square in the chest, sending it flying backwards. He turned his head to the goddess and shot a beam of red energy at her. Laga flipped out of the way and ducked behind a car.

Frandal and Hogun grabbed Volstagg by the arms and tossed him at the Destroyer.

"For Asgard!" Volstagg cried.

The Destroyer back handed him and the large warrior landed on another car, caving it in. Sif bounded off a roof and impaled the Destroyer on her javelin. For a moment, it looks as if they won. But the Destroyer stirred and shook Sif off his back. The maiden crashed into Laga.

"This is not working," Sif groaned.

The Destroyer fires at Thor and several stores are reduced to rubble.

Laga and Sif get to their feet. "Get the others," Laga ordered. She raised her hands again and water hardened in her hands to become twin swords. She charged the Destroyer, leaping up onto his shoulders and impaling him with the swords. The Destroyer spun around, trying to dislodge her. Laga slammed her palm onto his head. A blinding blue light shot out of her hand and half of the Destroyer's head caved in.

The Destroyer reached behind him and caught her by the leg. He threw her into a burning building without any mercy.

Laga landed hard on shattered glass. She gasped as her skin was cut. It had been a long while since she'd been in any physical pain. She got carefully to her feet, clutching at her side and saw the Destroyer blast Thor. "No!"

Jane ran to Thor, but Selvig pulled her back. Something streaked thru the sky, flying towards Thor's battered body. It was Mjolnir. Lightning flashed, causing Laga to shield her eyes. When she looked again, she saw Thor lad in his full battle armor, surrounded by what remained of the Destroyer.

"Oh. My. God," Jane said.

Laga limped over to him. "Couldn't have done that sooner, love?"

Thor shrugged. "Sorry."

"Excuse me." A man dressed in a black suit walked up to them. "Donald," he said to Thor. "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, Agent Coulson," Thor said, "you and I fight for the same cause; the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as an ally, if you return all items you took from Jane Foster."

"Stolen," Jane corrected.

"Borrowed," Coulson shot back. "Of course you can have your equipment back."

"Excellent," Thor said. He turned to Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge I described?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "Totally!"

Thor pulled her close to him and they shot up into the air.

* * *

Hogun supported Laga as they arrived at the Bifrost site.

"Heimdall," she called. "Open the Bifrost."

Nothing happened.

Thor became concerned. "You don't think…"

"Damn," Laga grunted. "Heimdall!"

"Looks like we're stuck here," Frandal sighed. He turned to Darcy. "Are all Earth maidens as lovely as you?"

"No," Darcy replied, enjoying the attention.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted. "If you can hear us, we need you now!"

The Bifrost exploded down from the sky.

"At last," Laga sighed. She turned to the mortals. "Here we must part ways. Thank you for looking after Thor."

"Our pleasure," Darcy said. "Especially Jane's."

Laga smiled.

Thor took Jane's hand. "I must return to Asgard, but I give you my word that I will return." He kissed her hand. "Deal?"

Jane flung her arms around his neck and kissed him properly. "Deal."

Thor grinned and led the way into the Bifrost.

* * *

Heimdall was collapsed on the floor. Laga ran to his side. "Heimdall?"

He looked blearily up at her. "Frost Giants… The Allfather…" He passed out.

"Get him to the healing room," Thor ordered the others. "Leave me brother to me."

Laga crossed quickly over to the water basin and plunged her hand inside.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh. stuff is getting real now.**

**and, since I'm writing the Thor 2 fanfic, i keep think Loki is going to die. yeah, he saves Thor from being crushed or something, but dies in the process. WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!**

**also, follow me on Twitter! cartmellA**


	11. My Water Princess

CHAPTER NINE-

* * *

Laga materialized in her Mirror Room and her feet gave out from under her. She gasped and clutched at her side. She looked down at it and found that blood stained her hands. The glass shard that had kept the bleeding to a minimal had fallen out as she traveled.

"Damn," she whispered, getting to her feet. She would worry about it later. Right then she had to find the Frost Giants. She called a Mirror to her and found that Laufey was standing over a still sleeping Odin. "No!" Laga snarled and shoved herself thru the Mirror.

* * *

Laufey smiled down at Odin. At last, he would have his revenge.

A spout of hardened water blasted him away from the Allfather. Laufey snarled and looked up to see a battered and bloodied Laga. She was slumped against the wall for support and her breath came in short gasps.

"Laga," Laufey said calmly. "I had it on good authority that you were not on Asgard."

"Just got back," Laga gasped. "Leave now, Laufey. I won't let you kill Odin. Take the Casket if you must, but leave the Allfather alone."

Laufey chuckled. "Do you intend to stop me, my water princess? You know you will have to kill me to do so."

A single tear trailed down Laga's face before she clenched her jaw. She raised her hands. "I know, my love. I know."

Laufey charged her. Even when Laga was at the peak of her abilities, he could overpower her. In her current weakened state, it would be too easy. He raised his arm to bat her away. Laga sent a spell at him and it smashed into his leg; she had missed.

Laufey snarled and crashed into her. "Fool!"

Laga rolled away, but couldn't get up. The pain in her side was too much. Blood streaked the floor in a hideous manner. Laufey's red eyes narrowed. "Laga?"

The goddess chuckled weakly. "I should have refused Odin when he asked me to be ambassador."

Laufey got to his feet. "Life would have been easier, my love." He crossed back over to Odin and looked down at him. "It is said you can still see and hear what transpires around you, even in this state. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand of Laufey."

He raised an ice knife, ready to plunge in into Odin's chest. A golden beam slammed into him, knocking him to the floor next to Laga.

Loki sneered, holding Gungnir. "And your death came by the son of Odin."

"Loki, no," Laga said weakly, pulling herself in front of Laufey. "You can't…"

"Get out of the way, Laga!" Loki hissed. "Whatever you two had is in the past!" He hefted Gungnir, ready to blast Laufey anyway.

Laga's hand gripped Laufey's tightly and she fell into the spring beside Odin's bed.

"No!" Loki shouted in dismay.

"Loki?" Frigga ran into her son's arms. "Oh, you saved him! You saved Odin!"

Loki shook off his anger. "I swear to you mother; they will all pay for this outrage!"

"Loki!" Thor strode into the chamber.

"Thor!" Frigga gasped and hugged him. "You're safe!"

Loki swallowed. Everything was falling apart.

Thor rounded on his brother. "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me!"

Loki backed away. "The Destroyer must have been following thru on father's last command."

Thor shook his head. "You are a talented liar, Loki. You always have been."

"It's good to have you back," Loki said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the whole of Jotunhiem to destroy." He blasted Thor clean thru the wall.

* * *

"Ah!" Laga cried as she and Laufey fell into her chambers.

The Jotun king clutched at the large wound Loki had dealt him. He groaned and rolled onto his side, looking Laga in the eye. "Why?"

Laga raised a bloodied hand to his face. "Because I will always come back to you, Laufey."

Laufey smiled and placed a hand over her chest. "I will be waiting for you in that other life, my water princess." He closed his eyes and died.

Laga kissed him one last time before getting to her feet and slowly making her way to the Mirror Room. She summoned a Mirror and found Thor and Loki fighting on the bridge as the Bifrost pulsed towards Jotunhiem, undoubtedly tearing the world apart.

* * *

**A/N: only two more chapters left!**

**a lot can happen in that time 0_o**

**P.S. just got Avengers movie! yay! i can now finalize my Avengers fanfic!**


	12. Confessions

CHAPTER TEN-

* * *

Laga materialized between the two fighting brothers. She flung her arms out to stop their charge. "Enough!" she cried. "This madness must end here!"

"Keep out of this, Laga," Loki hissed.

"He must be stopped!" Thor bellowed.

"You both must be stopped!" Laga shouted and the Bifrost shook under her rage. "I will not allow the two of you to destroy one another! You. Are. Brothers!"

"You know that is a lie!" Loki spat, brandishing Gungnir. "You know what my true heritage is!"

"You are Aesir!" Laga retorted. "It does not matter where you were born; you were raised here, Loki. Please…stop this foolishness."

Loki hesitated, and Thor and Laga thought that he would stop. But then Loki shoved Laga out of the way and once more began fighting Thor. Laga slid across the bridge and caught herself before she could fall over the side. Her side twinged painfully and she clapped a hand to stem the flow of blood.

"Laufey…" she whispered. "You better be waiting for me."

The Bifrost Bridge suddenly exploded. Laga curled up into a ball to protect herself from further injury. Not that it really mattered.

Thor and Loki fell past what remained of the bridge. Thor gripped one end of Gungnir and Loki the other. A powerful hand caught Thor's leg, saving them from falling into nothingness. Odin held onto his sons, wide awake from the Odinsleep.

"I could have done it father!" Loki cried. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

Odin looked down at him with sorrow. "No, Loki."

Loki looked into the Allfather's eyes and saw no forgiveness. All he saw was disappointment and regret. He let go of Gungnir and fell.

"No!" Thor cried, reaching out for his brother. But there was nothing he could do.

Loki was gone.

Odin pulled Thor safely onto what remained on the Bifrost. The two stood, unable to say anything. Thor cast his eyes around and asked, "Where is Laga?"

* * *

Laga materialized inside her Mirror Room. She crashed to the polished floor and cried out in pain. Her wound was too great and she had lost too much blood. Pale and panting heavily, she crawled down the stairs to her chambers.

"Laufey," she gasped, trying to reach her vanity stand. "Laufey…"

She heard the doors to the Mirror Room burst open and Odin's voice calling her. Then he and Thor were there.

"Laga!" Odin cried. He knelt beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Laga..."

"We must get her to the healing room," Thor said. His eyes landed on Laufey's corpse.

"No," Laga gasped. "No, it's too late…"

"Speak not such things," Thor pleaded.

"The necklace," Laga said urgently. "On the vanity… The one with…Yggdrasil…"

Thor looked to the vanity and searched for it frantically.

Laga looked up into Odin's eye. "I lied to you… To all of you…"

"Hush now," Odin soothed. "It does not matter now."

"I loved him," Laga continued, looking at Laufey. "I loved him and he loved me. It was always so, Allfather…" She half laughed, half sobbed. "Now we'll truly be together…"

A tear slid down Odin's cheek. "Laga…"

"Found it!" Thor cried, holding up the silver and aquamarine choker.

Laga touched it and smiled. "I loved him…" Her words trailed off and her hand dropped to the floor as the breath left her.

Odin threw back his head and screamed, "LAGA!"

* * *

**A/N: *dodges sharp objects***

**one more chapter, yo! just wait.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: okay, huge scene last time. last chapter of 'Smoke and Mirrors'**

**enjoy**

* * *

EPILOGUE-

* * *

Odin and Thor stood in what used to be the Mirror Room. But all the Mirrors had misted over and gone dark. And, where Laga used to stand, was a marble tomb, where Laga would rest eternally.

"Did you know of her and Laufey?" Thor asked quietly.

Odin placed a hand on the tomb. "I suspected. But I did not begrudge her. Laga had been a solitary girl. Laufey turned her into a vivacious woman. I will never hate her or him for what they shared."

Thor hung his head. "It will not be the same without her."

"No," Odin agreed.

"I have much to learn," Thor said. "I know that now. But some day, perhaps, I will make you proud."

Odin smiled at his son. "You have already made me proud," he said matter-of-factly.

Thor, warmed by the words, bowed and left.

Odin sighed and looked back to Laga's tomb. He reached into his tunic and withdrew something. He set atop the tomb and walked out.

The silver and aquamarine choker gleamed in the gloom; a testament to the love of Laga, goddess of springs and wells, and Laufey, king of the Frost Giants.

* * *

Eric Selvig walked down a concrete corridor, feeling rather uneasy.

"Dr. Selvig," said a smooth voice.

Selvig turned and saw a man dressed in black and wearing an eye patch. "So you're the man behind all this? It's quite the labyrinth. I was thinking; they're taking me down here to kill me." He chuckled at his joke.

Director Nick Fury didn't smile. "I've been hearing a lot about the New Mexico situation. Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am."

Selvig shrugged. "I have a lot to work with. The Foster Theory; a gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented."

Fury reminded silent.

Selvig swallowed. "Isn't it?"

Fury opened a case in front of him. "Legend tells us one thing, history another. But every now and again we find something that belongs to both." He showed the contents of the case to Selvig; a blue cube glowing with energy.

"What is it?" Selvig asked in awe.

"Power, doctor," Fury said. "If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."

Unseen by the two men, a bedraggled Loki looks at the cube and grins. "Well, I guess that's worth a look."

Selvig smiled. "Well, I guess that's worth a look."

* * *

A young man with crazy black hair stood at the end of an Olympic swimming pool. He watched intently as a girl shot thru the water like a shark on the charge. In his hand, a stopwatch ticked out the girl's speed.

The girl touched the pool wall and the boy stopped the watch. The girl pulled off a pair of neon green goggles to reveal clear blue eyes. "How did I do?"

The man grinned and held the watch out. "You're a little Michael Phelps, sis."

The girl's eyes widened as she saw her time. "No way!"

"You're gonna do it," the man said proudly. "You're gonna get the gold!"

The girl gave him a thumb's up. "For the gold."

Above them, a misted Mirror flickered. A pair of green eyes flashed once, then the Mirror disappeared…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**A/N: *points and laughs* ha! ya'll thought i actually killed my own OC?! puh-lease, eddie!**

**okay, so the story continues in 'Avengers'**

**any good titles ya'll have; story involves a junior Olympic swimmer, Coulson as an uncle and a bond between a human girl and a dead goddess...**


	14. Reflections

**A/N: this is the prologue to _Reflections_, the Avengers fanfic following _Smoke and Mirrors_**

PROLOGUE-

* * *

Odin the Allfather stood alone in the vast crypt. It was made of gold, platinum and other unidentifiable metals that shone like the stars. The king of Asgard placed a single white rose on top of a tomb, where rested the remains of the goddess Laga.

Laga had ever been a dear friend to Odin. They had even been betrothed once, but both had agreed that friendship was better than matrimony. She had been the prettiest of the Aesir, with flowing locks of chestnut hair and green eyes that could stare right into the soul.

But those eyes had been closed for nearly a year. Laga had died fighting to stop Prince Thor and Prince Loki from killing each other. Laga had been pierced by a fragment of the Bifrost, a bridge that connected the nine realms, when it had been destroyed. Loki had fallen and everyone thought him dead as well.

Odin caressed the cold stone of the tomb. "Ah, my dear friend… What am I to do without you? Why did I have to lose both my son and my greatest friend? If I could, I would bring you both back."

A soft wind blew and the air became humid. The water in one of the basins that stood on either side of the tomb rippled. _Odin_…

The Allfather's one good eye narrowed. "Yes? It is I; Odin Allfather. Who addresses me?"

_ Have you so easily forgotten the sound of my voice…?_

Odin took a step back in surprise. "L-Laga? Is it truly you?!"

_ Yes, my friend… It is I… But I grow weak…I must find another…to…carry me…_

"Laga, let me help you," Odin implored.

There was silence.

"Laga?" Odin called urgently.

_ …Midgard…is not…lost…_

Then Laga's presence was gone.

"Laga, come back!" Odin cried. "Laga!"

* * *

The buzzer went off and Marina Berg jumped into the pool. She pumped her arms and legs, determined not to give up. She would win this! For Percy, the brother that had coached her thru four years of swimming seasons. The brother who had always said that she would make it to the Olympics and be as big as Michael Phelps. The brother who had bought her a complete new wardrobe when she had been on the fence about joining the junior Olympics.

The brother who had been killed by a man a month ago looking for drugs and hadn't been caught.

_For you, big brother_, Marina thought as she flipped around in the pool.

_We're in this together, Mari_, Percy would say.

Marina caught a glimpse of the coaches running alongside the pool for their trainees. Percy would be there, smacking the air and yelling, "For the gold, Marina! For the gold!" But all Marina had was her mother in the stands, cheering for her star student; Lucy Underport.

What was the world coming to when your own mother cheered for someone else?

It was the last lap. Marina, Lucy and Felicity Williams were neck and neck. _Come on, Marina_, she pushed herself. _Do it for the gold! For Percy_! Marina dived her head underwater and stretched her fingers to an almost painful point. _Percy_…

Her hands crashed against the pool side and Marina came up for air, pulling off her goggles and looking up at the time board. She'd lost.

Lucy had lost.

Felicity had won.

Marina sagged, but smiled for Felicity. She even reached over the rope and gave the lucky newcomer a hug. That's all it was; luck. Luck that hadn't been on Marina's side and had now forced her to wait another year to qualify for the junior Olympics.

* * *

**A/N: and so it begins**


	15. Q&A

**A/N: *trumpet fanfare***

**Hello all you fans of mine. Or of the stories. Whatever. anywho, these are the questions you've asked about 'Smoke and Mirrors' and now i'm answering them.**

* * *

_Where did your idea for Laga come from?_  
All the other fanfics written were OC's down on earth. I decided an OC goddess would be fun to write.

_Is Laga a figment of your imagination?  
_Sort of. There really is a goddess named Laga in Norse Mythology and she is the goddess of springs and wells. And she is Odin's best friend.

_Was there really a Laga/Laufey love story?_  
No. In Norse mythology Laufey is actually a woman. But I seriously fell in love with Colm Feore's preformance in the movie- that voice!- and decided a little romance was in order.

_You've mentioned that there will be a Laga/Laufey story._  
Yes. I am currently working on the story line. Since I read a ton of Hannah Howell, it will sort of be like those books. And, yes, there will be some steamy sex scenes.

_Is Laga Loki's mom?_  
_It certainly seems that way. But I'm not entirely sure if that will happen or not._

_Who are the two people at the very end of 'Smoke and Mirrors'?_  
Important people who will show up in my Avengers fanfic 'Reflections'.

_How far are you going to take the Laga story?_  
So far, I've planned up to Captain America 2. I'm a little iffy about doing Avengers 2.

_You do realize that Laga's Mirrors are kind of like the Evil Queen's in 'Enchanted', right?_  
o_0 First off, I have **NEVER** seen 'Enchanted', nor will I ever. If there are some similarities, it's coincidental.

_What was your writing process for this?_  
Watching 'Thor' a billion times, Loki YouTube vids, tons of comic book and mythology research, Vitamin Water and several trips to McDonalds. Don't worry, I went to the gym and worked it all off.


End file.
